


Enthüllungen - Die einzig wahre wahre Geschichte

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, One Shot, Parody, Third Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Falls Sie schon immer einmal wissen wollten, wie Tolkiens Meisterwerk "Der Herr der Ringe" wirklich entstand: Hier erfahren Sie es. Mit Exklusivmaterial hinter den Kulissen! Nur heute und nur hier!





	Enthüllungen - Die einzig wahre wahre Geschichte

„A _ha_!“, sagte ich mir, als ich von jener  _sehr vertraulich_  zu behandelnden, mir auf absonderliche Weise zugekommenen Nachricht erfuhr (eine  _sehr vertraulich_  zu behandelndes Internetportal für Insider trug Schuld an dem ganzen). „Also doch! War ja zu erwarten gewesen.“

  Und so packte ich meine Sachen und machte mich auf in das Jahr 1937 in die Northmoor Road. Glücklicherweise herrschte bei meiner Ankunft Nacht, was die ganze Sache für mich erheblich erleichterte. Rasch hatte ich das Haus mit der Anschrift No. 22 gefunden, eine ganz normale englische Vorstadtvilla der Mittelschicht, genau wie Humphrey Carpenter schrieb. In einem der Fenster brannte noch Licht, doch ansonsten war keinerlei menschliche Aktivität zu verzeichnen. Der Professor war, wie zu erwarten, zu dieser späten Stunde also noch auf und arbeitete – mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit an jenem Manuskript, das später als „Der Herr der Ringe“ bombastischen Erfolg haben sollte.

  Zufrieden lächelte ich und duckte mich hinter eine Hecke, nachdem ich mich erneut versichert hatte, dass mich niemand sah. Dann holte ich mein ultrafunktionales Fernglas (man konnte damit sogar Tee kochen) hervor, in das der neueste technische Schnickschnack des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts eingebaut war, und legte mich auf die Lauer.

  „Was? Einundzwanzigstes Jahrhundert? Ich dachte, wir sind im Jahre 1937 anno domini?!“

 _Nun sein Sie still, Sie haben mich schon richtig verstanden. Ja, natürlich das einundzwanzigste Jahrhundert, was denn sonst? Nein, nicht das zwanzigste, verflucht und zugenäht, das_ einundzwanzigste _! Herr_ gott  _noch mal! Die Jugend von heute, taub wie ein Stein. Daran ist nur die Technik schuld, das versichere ich Ihnen. Und jetzt seien Sie gefälligst still, ich muss mich konzentrieren und Sie stören. Nun machen sie schon! … Geht doch._

  Ich legte mich wieder auf die Lauer und visierte das Fenster durch mein ultramodernes Fernglas an.

  Aber wissen Sie, dieses Gerät hier, das hat schon etwas. All diese herrlichen Funktionen! Ein Wunderwerk der Technik. Mal ganz unter uns: So viel von Technik halte ich eigentlich gar nicht, aber als ich dieses Gerät hier sah… es war wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick (oder war es der zweite?). Ich habe noch ein paar mehr. Nur zu, nehmen Sie ruhig eines, ich schenk’s Ihnen. Die Teile haben Infrarotlicht, Schallortung, Wärmebildschirme, Farberkennung und eine Analysefunktion der Stimmung der Zielperson, sowie einen eingebauten Wasserkocher (für Tee), einen Spiegel, Kamm, Föhn … eben solche Dinge, die man für die Spionage dringend benötigt. Na, überzeugt? Na also, sehen Sie. Oh, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen, vergrößern kann das Fernglas auch.

 _Was halten Sie eigentlich von den neuen 3-D-fähigen Fernsehgeräten? Eine Meisterleistung der Technik, finden Sie nicht? Einfach_ unglaublich _! Ich musste mir gleich einen kaufen._

  Aber halt, ich weiche vom Thema ab.

  Und erneut lag ich auf der Lauer. Zwei Schemen waren nun im Fenster zu erkennen, eine große mit einem spitzen Hut und eine recht kleine mit einer Pfeife im Mundwinkel. Der mit dem Hut redete recht gestenreich auf sein Gegenüber ein, während der Andere äußerst gelangweilt dastand, zuhörte und gelegentlich nickte.

  Ich aktivierte die Schallortung und stopfte mir die Kopfhörer in die Ohren. Schon vernahm ich Stimmen.

  „… Und dann erzählte mir Radagast der Braune allerhand Geschichte über die Vögel, denn er war ihren gut Freund; und eine davon blieb mir besonders im Gedächtnis. Sie ging wie folgt …“ Das war der Hutbesitzer. Nun jedoch verstummte er und schien krampfhaft zu überlegen. „Ja, wie ging die Geschichte eigentlich? … na, mir liegt’s auf der Zunge! Nur einen Augenblick, ich hab’s gleich.“

  „Äh, vielen Dank für diese ausführliche Auskunft, Gandalf“, sagte der Pfeifenraucher, und er war nur schwer zu verstehen, so schnell nuschelte er. „Aber ich würde jetzt gerne wissen, wie das mit Saruman war.“

  „Ja, natürlich, Herr Tolkien“, beeilte sich Gandalf zu sagen.

  John Ronald Reuel Tolkien (gerne auch John oder Ronald oder Reuel oder Tolkien, meist aber Ronald genannt) zückte ein Notizbuch und kitzelte etwas hinein.

  Ach, verflucht, ich hatte vergessen, den Anfang des Gespräches aufzunehmen!  _Oh, habe ich vergessen zu erwähnen, dass dieses Fernglas eine Aufnahmefunktion hat? Dieses Fernglas hat eine Aufnahmefunktion für Ton. Äh, Ihres nicht, das kann nur Bilder machen. Meines kann beides sowie Filme aufnehmen. Leider steht mir jeweils nur ein Gigabyte zur Verfügung. Ja, ich weiß, ein Gig ist nicht viel, aber man kann ja schließlich nicht alles haben. Die arbeiten gerade daran, diesen Mangel zu beheben._

_Jetzt sein Sie aber verdammt noch mal still, jetzt habe ich das spannendste verpasst!_

_„Aber ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt …“_

_Shhht!_

  Als krönenden Abschluss machte ich ein Beweisfoto. Dann verstaute ich das Fernglas bruchsicher in meinem Rucksack und schlich auf das Grundstück der Tolkiens. Meine Jacke hatte, unauffällig (und wenn ich unauffällig sagen, dann meine ich das auch so) im Stoff eingenäht, ein paar Minikameras und Mikrophone und zeichnete brav alles auf. Das Nachtsichtgerät lief ebenfalls einwandfrei und der Knopf im Ohr (nein, nicht der Jackenknopf!) saß bequem. Die Party konnte beginnen.

  Ich war in einem gepflegten, ordentlichen Garten mit dem berühmten englischen Rasen gelandet. Beinahe hätte ich erwartet, dass mich ein Yorkscher Terrier, eine dieser lästigen Fußhupen, anfiel, doch dem war nicht so. Stattdessen begrüßten mit einige fleißige Gartenzwerge.[*](https://storyhub.de/fanfictions/b%C3%BCcher/der-herr-der-ringe/enth%C3%BCllungen-_-die-einzig-wahre-wahre-geschichte#_edn1) „Wohl die Vorlage für Gimli“, dachte ich belustigt und war versucht, einem dieser Männchen den Namen des Gnomen auf die Stirn zu schreiben. Halt! Gimli war ja ein Zwerg und kein Gnom, die Gnomen waren ja Elben, was gaaaanz anderes. „Wir werden ja sehen“, sagte ich mir und schritt fröhlich aus.

  In dem Fenster unterhielt Gandalf Ronald schon wieder mit einem seiner Abenteuer mit Radagast. Aber konnte es unter Umständen sein, dass es sich hierbei nicht um normale Abenteuer handelte, sondern um eine ganz besonders geartete Art davon? Ronald jedenfalls schien nicht gerade angetan. Er krakelte hastig in dem Notizbuch herum, bis er mit einem Male mit dem Stift wild über das ganze Papier fuhr, das Büchlein auf den Boden schmiss und verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft warf. „So genau nun doch auch wieder nicht!“, rief er, einem – vermutlich tödlichen – Herzinfarkt nahe. „Das interessiert doch keinen!“

  Ich konnte seine Gedanken förmlich vor meinem inneren Auge lesen: „Gandalfs Charakter  _zwingend_  im Buch manipulieren.“

  „Bitte?“, hakte Gandalf vorsichtig nach.

  „Fragen Sie nicht!“, knurrte Ronald

  „Und wenn doch?“, fragte Gandalf, die Unschuld in Person.

  „Ich hätte jetzt gern meine Ruhe“, fauchte Ronald und konnte sich kaum um einen höfflichen Ton bemühen.

  „Ja, natürlich, ganz nach Ihren Wünschen“, versicherte Gandalf und lüftete seinen Hut. „Schließlich ist es schon zur späten Stunde und Sie haben noch viel Arbeit vor sich. Und der Jüngste sind Sie auch nicht mehr.“

  „Autsch!“, dachte ich und beobachtete, wie Gandalf den Raum verließ – gefolgt von einem Buch. Ronald hingegen stiefelte unruhig in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab, stieß dabei einige Flüche in diversen Sprachen aus (die zwecks Jugendfreiheit hier nicht übersetz werden dürfen … Schade, sie waren sehr poetisch) und machte sich dann wieder an die Arbeit.

  „Na schau mal einer an“, sagte ich mir, „zumindest Gandalf ist nicht so, wie Tolkien uns gerade weiß machen will. Mal seh’n, wie die anderen acht sind. Hui, Legolas!“ Gedanklich riss ich meine Faust in die Luft und legte einen triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck auf.

  In der Küche flammte Licht auf und unterdrücktes Geschirrgeklapper war zu hören, während ich erneut Gandalfs spitzen Hut ausmachen konnte.

  Im Wintergarten fand ich die Tür unverschlossen. Vorsichtig machte ich mich daran zu schaffen und schlüpfte lautlos hinein. Im Wintergarten stand eine schwülwarme Wand aus Luft – zurzeit herrschte auf der Nordhalbkugel des blauen (oder war es der graue?) Planeten, der sich in England in Form von Schneematsch und Nebel auswirkte. Ich schnappte nach Luft und wedelte mir verzweifelt mit der Hand Luft zu. Pfui, Teufel! Lüfteten die hier nie?! Ich spielte kurzzeitig mit dem Gedanken, meine Jacke auszuziehen, doch dann tat ich es doch nicht; sie würde mich nur behindern.

_Oder soll ich sie doch ausziehen? Oder nicht? Oder was? Jetzt sagen Sie doch auch mal etwas dazu! Stehen Sie hier nicht so sinnlos  und schauen in der Weltgeschichte herum! Also wirklich, unmöglich! Ich bin hier in einer sehr wichtigen Angelegenheit, das sehen Sie doch!_

  Lautlos schlich ich ins Wohnzimmer. Dort lagen acht schemenhafte Gestalten am Boden und schliefen seelenruhig. Besser: vier von ihnen, zwei große, kräftig gebaute, eine weniger kräftige, aber immer noch große und eine kleine, untersetzte (und entsetzlich schnarchende) taten es. Die anderen vier lagen in einem wirren Knäuel, wo sich nur schwer ein einzelnes Individuum ausmachen ließ, auf dem Sofa und schnarchten teilweise, was gelegentlich begleitet wurde mit einem Schmatzen.

  Schnell hatte ich den hellblonden Schopf unter den Schläfern ausgemacht, schlich zu ihm hin und betrachtete den Elben ausgiebig. Puh, er sah verboten gut aus! (Auch wenn er im Schlaf einen etwas bekifften Gesichtsausdruck hatte, aber wer ist schon den Anblick von im Schlaf geöffneten Augen gewöhnt? Jedenfalls fühlte ich mich dadurch erstaunlicher Weise beobachtet.) Aber, wow, wann hatte ich schon mal so einen verdammt gut aussehenden Kerl gesehen? Nicht mal Orlando Bloom, und immerhin fiel ihm ja die Rolle von Legolas zu, konnte dem Elben das Wasser reichen (obgleich sie eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit ausweisen konnten), Legolas hatte halt dieses gewisse … Etwas an sich. Ob es an den spitzen Ohren lag? Wohl eher kaum. Er wirkte irgendwie … Ja, wie wirkte er eigentlich auf mich? Exotisch? Ja, ein wenig exotisch, das trifft’s wohl (was nicht heißen soll, dass er mit einer Tropenfrucht gleichzusetzen war, aber immerhin stimmte die Farbe seiner Haare mit der einer Banane überein). Meine Güte, weder der Zauberer, noch die vier Hobbits oder diese schnarchende, überdimensionierte Gartenzwerg mit Namen Gimli konnte mich so sehr begeistern, wie dieser Elb.**

  Und ich schmachtete und schmachtete und seufzte innerlich und verlor mich in seinem Anblick. Fast wie nebenbei bemerkte ich, wie aus der Küche ebenfalls Schnarchgeräusche zu vernehmen waren.

_Können Sie mir sagen, was die alle so an Aragorn finden? He, schauen Sie sich den doch einmal an! Zerrupftes Aussehen, dreckige Kleidung, Dreitagebart, und erst recht dieser „dezente“ Geruch nach Männerschweiß. Also ehrlich, ich weiß ja nicht. Was schauen Sie denn so verärgert. Sie, äh … oh. Also, äh … wissen Sie …das, das war so nicht, äh, gemeint?! Ich, äh, hab grad nix … gesagt. Äh, nein, nicht! Nicht schlagen! Ich nehm’s zurück! Sorry! Natürlich hat Aragorn einen eindeutig männlicheren Zug als Legolas, und er ist König von Gondor. (Aber Sie müssen sich eingestehen, dass Legolas ebenfalls ein Königssohn ist und wohl auch noch nicht vergeben.)_

_Nein!_

_Au …_

_Ein Wort zu viel …_

  Nur mit Mühe konnte ich mich vom Anblick des Elben lösen. Rasch machte ich ein paar Beweisfotos und deponierte einige Spionagegeräte, Videokameras und dergleichen, im Erdgeschoss und im Treppenhaus. Gerade wollte ich dazu übergehen auch die erste Etage dergestalt zu präparieren, als ich aus Ronalds Arbeitszimmer Geräusche hörte. Ein Stuhl wurde verruckt, kurz darauf ertönten Schritte und eine Tür wurde geöffnet und dann wieder geschlossen. Die Schritte kamen näher.

  So ein Mist!

  Hastig suchte ich ein Versteck, fand aber auf die Schnelle kein besseres als unter der Treppe. Rasch huschte ich in den Schatten und verhielt mich still. Bald darauf erschien Ronald in meinem Blickfeld. Er war in der Tat kleiner, als ich gedacht hatte, und, meine Güte, hatte er sich selber beschrieben, als er von Gandalf schrieb?! Aber nein, halt, in Wahrheit war das ja alles ganz anders, das stellte ich zurzeit fest.

  Ronald ging zunächst ins Wohnzimmer und kontrollierte, ob es seinen Gästen gut ging, dann steuerte er die Küche an. Unterdrücktes Gemurmel war zu vernehmen, das Licht wurde ausgeschaltet und Ronald kehrte zurück. „Die essen mir noch die Haare vom Kopf“, murmelte er gereizt. „Und erst recht die Hobbits. Schon Bilbo war so verfressen!“

  Man möge bitte bedenken, dass Ronald einst einen Lehrer hatte, der das Wort „Mist“ dem Wort „Unrat“ verzog, einiges davon blieb wohl bis in jene Tage noch immer hängen.

  Ronald verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer. Edith, seine Frau, nächtigte nicht dort, da sie ihn aufgrund seiner Vorliebe, nächtliche Sägekonzerte zu geben, ausquartiert hatte – immerhin nicht in die Garage.

  Für mich gab es nun nichts mehr zu tun, und ich zog mich für den Moment zurück. Mein Hauptquartier legte ich in der näheren Umgebung an, unauffällig und nicht zu weit weg, sodass ich jederzeit in kurzer Zeit mein Zielobjekt erreichen konnte.

  Der nächste Tag war der Tag eines Heiligen. Ronald war katholisch und sehr gläubig, so begann er, obgleich er von Natur aus ein Spähtaufsteher war, diesen Tag schon um sieben, wie mir meine Überwachungstechnik in aller Herrgottsfrühe ins Ohr fiepte (und das in einem sehr fiesen Ton). Murrend schlug ich auf den Monitor und das verfluchte Teil gab schimpfend Ruhe. Ich drehte mich um und kuschelte mich in meinen Schlafsack, ehe die Nachricht meine noch gähnenden Synapsen erreichte. Mit einem Schlag erwachten all meine Alarmglocken erneut. Hastig machte ich mich auf den Weg, das Klingeln der Alarmglocken noch im Ohr. Ich sollte die Dinger bei Gelegenheit auf einen anderen Klingelton umstellen, jetzt hatte ich Kopfschmerzen. Klasse! Vielleicht Schnuffel oder Schnappi oder Biene Maja?

  Als ich in der Northmoor Road ankam, war Ronald bereits im Begriff, zur Kirche zu gehen. Zurzeit weilte die gesamte Familie Tolkien im Hause, so begleiteten ihn seine drei Söhne, John Francis Reuel, zwanzig Jahre alt, Michael Hilary Reuel, siebzehn Jahre alt, und Christopher John Reuel, dreizehn Jahre alt, sowie seine achtjährige Tochter Priscilla Anne Reuel – die jedoch zurzeit lärmend im Garten herumtollte und somit selbst die Hobbits aus ihrem Schlaff riss. Gimli musste als ihr Spielkamerad herhalten (offenbar war sie sehr angetan von ihm, oder eher seinem Bart), während Aragorn amüsiert zusah. Legolas konnte ich nirgends sehen, was wohl daran lag, dass ich ein wenig kurzsichtig war und meine Brille vergessen hatte (noch mehr Kopfschmerzen! Scheiß Tag!), und er sich wohl unbewusst mit seinen grün-braunen Army-Chamäleon-Klamotten im Garten tarnte. So wäre ich beinahe über ihn gestolpert, als ich ein Versteck in einem immergrünen Baum suchte. Also musste ich wohl oder übel ein anderes finden. Dort stieg mir jedoch der Geruch von Aragorns Pfeifenrauch in die Nase, und erneut wurde ich in die Flucht geschlagen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

  „Piscilla, komm endlich!“, rief Ronald. „Lass den Herrn Zwerg in Frieden, der Gottesdienst fängt bald an.“

  Grummelnd fügte Piscilla sich. Erleichtert atmete Gimli auf und setzte sich auf den Hosenboden. „So niedlich die Kleine auch ist“, stöhnte er, „doch sie kann einen ganz schön in Atem halten.“

  Ein amüsiertes Hüsteln war aus dem hinteren Teil des Gartens zu vernehmen, dort, wo dieses undefinierbare Grünzeug (das momentan gar nicht so grün war) am dichtesten wucherte. Ich vermutete, dass sich dort Legolas befand, zumal das Unkraut ja wohl schlecht amüsiert hüsteln konnte.  _He, lachen Sie nicht, Kurzsichtigkeit ist unter Umständen sehr hinderlich!_

  Einer der Hobbits, Pippin (oder war es Merry?), erschien im Garten. Sein Lockenhaar stand wirr in alle Richtungen von seinem Kopf ab und sein Gesicht war schlaffverquollen. „Was war denn das hier vor ein Lärm?“, grummelte er und blinzelte aus verkniffenen Augen in das graue Licht des Tages.

  Gandalf erschien hinter ihm. Er sah nicht minder lädiert aus, zudem hatte er den Abdruck der Tischkante (und nicht der Computertastatur) im Gesicht. „Das würde ich auch gerne wissen“, brummte er, erleichterte Aragorn um seine Pfeife und sog kräftig daran. Beinahe hätte ich erwartet, dass ihm der Rauch wieder zu den Ohren herausquoll. Doch das tat er nicht.

  „He!“, protestierte Aragorn empört.

  „Rauch nicht so viel, das ist ungesund“, kommentierte Gandalf.

  Sie hatten wohl noch nie eine Raucherlunge gesehen …

  „Ich hab’ Hunger!“, verkündete Pippin.

  Legolas erschien auf der Bildfläche, worauf Gimli sogleich aufsprang und den Rücken durchdrückte. Der Elb grinste ihn ein wenig von oben herab an (und das nicht wegen des Größenunterschieds). „Und ich dachte, der Herr Zwerg sei so unermüdlich, dass er niemals eine Verschnaufpause bräuchte?“, wunderte er sich erstaunt. „Wo also ist deine Unermüdlichkeit hin? Ist sie soeben mit dem kleinen Vögelchen aus dem Hause geflattert?“

  Gimli funkelte ihn finster an. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest“, beteuerte er.

  „Oh, das tut mir aber für dich leid.“ Legolas legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

  Aragorn bekam einen Lachkrampf, während er sich eine neuerliche Pfeife ansteckte, die er klammheimlich Pippin stibitzt hatte. „Legolas, manchmal hat man bei dir das Gefühl, deinem Vater gegenüberzustehen.“

  „Kettenraucher“, hatte ich mir inzwischen für Aragorn und Gandalf notiert, da ich fleißig alles festhielt, was in irgendeiner Weise wichtig sein  _könnte_  (man weiß ja nie, für was man den Schrott braucht, vielleicht konnte man ihn ja an eine Illustrierte verkaufen***).

  „Woran das wohl liegen mag?“, sinnierte der Elb und gestikulierte unbestimmt in Richtung des Hauses.

  „Nur dass Thranduil nicht unbedingt die Fähigkeit besitzt, andere zum Lachen zu bringen“, warf Gandalf ein.

  In dem Moment wuselte Frau Tolkien in den Garten. „Oh, die Herren sind schon munter“, stellte sie sehr geistreich fest. „So kommen Sie doch lieber ins Haus, ich heize soeben den Kamin. Wie Sie sicherlich mitbekommen haben, ging mein Mann soeben zum Gottesdienst. Wenn er mit den Kindern wiederkehrt, können wir frühstücken.“

  „Hab’ ich da etwas von essen gehört?!“, schallte es viermal wie aus einem Munde, und drei weitere Hobbits erschienen. Einer davon hatte einen kreisrunden Abdruck auf der Wange, und das kitschige Gegenstück dazu trug er um den Hals. Aber trug man Ringe nicht um den Finger? Warum heißt es dann Ring _finger_  und nicht Ring _hals_? Aber ich glaubte mich dunkel zu erinnern, dass dieser kitschige Goldring hier dann unsichtbar machte, was unter Umständen eventuell zu gewissen Komplikationen führen könnte (muss aber nicht unbedingt sein).

  „Verfressen“, notierte ich für alle vier Hobbits – und für Gandalf gleich mit.

  Nun kam auch Boromir hinzu, und er war wohl sehr verkatert. Immerhin schien er nicht mehr blau zu sein. „Kann man nicht mal in Ruhe ausschlafen?“, schimpfte er.

  „Dann trink nicht so viel Alkohol“, kommentierte Aragorn.

  „Konnte ich wissen, dass Wodka solch ein Teufelsgesöff ist?!“, rechtfertigte sich Boromir. Dann atmete er noch ein paar Mal tief durch und rieb sich stöhnend Schläfen und Augen.****

  „Alkoholiker“, notierte ich mir für ihn.

  Edith verschwand wieder im Haus, um diverse Arbeiten zu erledigen, bis es Zeit zum Frühstücken war. Legolas grinste Gimli triumphierend an und folgte ihr dann, um ihr zur Hand zu gehen.

  Zunächst notierte ich mir für Elb und Zwerg: „Busenkumpels für’s Leben“, und dann nur für den Elb: „Schleimer.“

  Nachdem Ronald vom Gottesdienst zurückkam, ging er in sein Arbeitszimmer und heizte den Kamin kräftig an, denn zu jener Zeit gab es in den Häusern der englischen Mittelschicht keine Zentralheizung. Danach ging er ins Bad, um sich zu rasieren. Als er jedoch noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte fertig war, klopfte es an der Badtür. Es war Sam. Er öffnete und sah auf den Hobbit herab, den Rasierschaum noch im Gesicht. „Was ist?“, fragte er.

  „Äh … äh“, sagte Sam. „Ich, äh … Aus Ihrem Schornstein steig so viel Rauch auf, da dachte ich mir, dass ich, äh, Ihnen Bescheid gebe.“

  „Oh!“ Ronald stürzte Hals über Kopf in sein Arbeitszimmer und stellte fest, dass die Flammen hoch in seinem Kamin schlugen und der Schacht bereits glühte. Hin und wieder passierte so etwas eben, dabei brannten halt ein paar Häuser ab.

  Ronald drosselte das Feuer, bedankte sich bei Sam und führte mit ihm ein kleines Gespräch über den Anbau von Sommergemüse. Danach begab er sich erneut in sein Arbeitszimmer und überarbeitete den Text, den er am Vorabend angefertigt hatte. Als er gerade seine Wange auf seiner Hand abstützen wollte, fasste er jedoch geradewegs in den Rasierschaum. Mit einem angewiderten „Ist das widerlich!“ ging er erneut ins Bad und rasierte sich zuende.

  Gerade rechtzeitig zum Frühstück wurde er fertig. Als sich Familie Tolkien und ihre neun Gäste am Essenstisch zusammenfanden, waren die Hobbits schon fast vom Fleisch gefallen. Sobald er sich gesetzt hatte, stürzten sie sich auf das Essen – sie kannten schließlich auch Manieren, hatten sie doch auf ihn gewartet.

  Boromir sah noch immer sehr gepeinigt von seiner persönlichen Miezekatze aus, wohingegen sich der Zustand von Gandalf und Pippin erheblich verbessert hatte (zumal es jetzt endlich Essen gab). Er sah sich suchend um. „Kann ich etwas von diesem, ähm, braunen Getränk haben?“, fragte er.

  „Kakao?“, bot Piscilla an und hielt ihm ihre Tasse hin, während sie ihren Kakaobart abschleckte.

  „Äh, nein …“

  „Er meint Kaffee, du Giftzwerg“, entgegnete Christopher, an seine kleine Schwester gewandt.

  „Ach so.“ Die Kleine nahm ihre Tasse zurück und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter.

  „Hier.“ Edith reichte Boromir die Kaffeekanne, und dieser goss sich eine Tasse ein und gleich noch eine, als er die erste geleert hatte.

  Ich strich „Alkoholiker“ und ergänze „Junkie“.

  Aber Kaffee? Kaffee?! Und Boromir trank dieses … Getränk offensichtlich mit Genuss. Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinab.  _Wissen Sie, warum die Engländer so viel Tee süffeln? Weil ihr Kaffee ungenießbar ist. Nicht einmal meinem ärgsten Feind würde ich dieses Gesöff geben! Es schmeckt, wie eine Schlammbrühe riecht, und ist mit der Andeutung des Geschmackes einer Zartbitterschokolade versehen (und ich verabscheue Zartbitter!). Hua! Eine Zumutung! Aber Tee kochen, das können sie, die Engländer._

  „Das will ich nicht gehört haben“, empörte sich Gimli.

  „Was?“, hackte Christopher nach. „Ach, das mit dem Giftzwerg“, bemerkte er recht schnell nach einigen Minuten.

  „Hyperempfindliche Mimose“, notierte ich mir für den Zwerg.

  „Na, Sie wissen doch, wie’s gemeint war“, fuhr Christopher fort. „Nehmen Sie nicht immer alles gleich persönlich, das sind halt so Redewendungen.“

  „Redewendungen, pah!“, grummelte Gimli.

  Legolas sagte etwas in seiner Sprache, worauf Aragorn einen neuerlichen Lachkrampf bekam und sich an seinem Frühstück verschluckte. Gandalf klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, jedoch so derb, dass der Waldläufer vornüber kippte und mit dem Gesicht in den Resten seines Marmeladenbrötchens landete, sodass er urplötzlich rot im Gesicht war. Nun war es an Legolas zu lachen, worauf Aragorn ihn nur finster ansah und sich die Marmelade abwischte.

  Was Legolas nun gesagt hatte, ließ sich wie folgt übersetzten: „Wäre er grüner und hätte er Schuppen nicht nur auf dem Kopf, dann wäre er in der Tat ein Giftzwerg. Jedoch wäre dies eine Beleidigung für alle Schlangen, denn diese sind wesentlich schlanker und eleganter und mit mehr Verstand gesegnet.“*****

  Gimli hatte zwar kein Wort verstanden, schien  aber instinktiv zu ahnen (denn Zwerge haben so etwas in der Nase), dass der Elb nichts nettes gesagt hatte, und funkelte ihn rein aus Prinzip böse an.

  „Chris, sei netter zu deiner Schwester“, rügte Michael seinen jüngsten Bruder.

  „Wieso?“, wollte dieser wissen.

  „Weil sie unsere einzige Schwester ist“, erklärte John.

  „Und da ich eure  _einzige_  Schwester bin, bin ich auch automatisch eure Lieblingsschwester“, argumentierte Piscilla und schien stolz auf ihre Logik zu sein. „Und zu Lieblingsschwestern ist man immer besonders nett.“

  „Da hast du’s“, setzte Ronald noch einen obendrauf.

  Edith hatte Aragorn in der Zwischenzeit ein Tuch und eine Wasserschüssel gereicht.

  „Aber Giftzwerg passt nun einmal“, rechtfertigte sich Christopher. „Piscilla ist klein und nervig und eine Zicke.“

  „Christopher!“, sagte Ronald streng, und auch Gimli räusperte sich gebieterisch.

  „’tschuldigung“, nuschelte der Junge.

  Nach dem Essen hatte Ronald noch ein wenig Zeit, eh er zur Arbeit musste, und so setzte er sich mit den Gefährten zusammen und unterhielt sich mit ihnen (beziehungsweise versuchte es). 1925 wurde er in Oxford zum Rawlinson- und Bosworth-Professor für Angelsächsisch gewählt, im Herbst desselben Jahres hatte er die Stelle angetreten, denn schon immer war er ein leidenschaftlicher Philologe und beherrschte allerhand Sprachen, ganz zu schweigen von seinen Plansprachen, die nicht nur das Elbische beinhalteten. Zum Spaß unterhielt er sich mit Aragorn, Legolas und Gandalf gerne auf Sindarin, hin und wieder auch auf Quenya.

  Ronald stellte seinen Gästen allerhand Fragen, notierte sich eine Menge und hörte aufmerksam zu. Das einzige Problem: Irgendwann und irgendwo gab er aus Versehen Gandalf die Gelegenheit, von Radagast zu erzählen, äh, schwärmen. „Schwul“, ergänze ich für den Zauberer. Aragorn grinste vor sich hin, Legolas bekam rote Ohren und tat so, als höre er nichts, Boromir und Gimli wussten nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollten, und die Hobbits verstanden gleich gar nichts. Also machten sie sich über die eigentlich als Dekoration auf dem Wohnzimmertisch gedachte Obstschale her. Unglücklicherweise hatte ich genau dort ein Mikrophon versteckt und die Hobbits hatten sich recht schnell bis zum Grund vorgearbeitet, denn kaum hatten sie einen Bissen im Mund, folgte schon der nächste. Unweigerlich fand Pippin also das Mikro. Er hob es hoch und betrachtete es neugierig.

  „Leg’s wieder hin“, fuhr Merry ihn an. „Das geht uns nichts an.“

  „Ich wollt’s mir ja nur mal ansehen“, rechtfertigte sich Pippin.

  „Du weißt, dass so etwas immer bei dir schief geht, und das da gehört uns nicht. Außerdem bezahlt uns Herr Tolkien, dass wir hier sind. Also benimm dich, Pip.“

  Pippin legte das Mikro zurück.

  Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Keiner der anderen schien etwas mitbekommen zu haben, denn sie alle waren versucht, Gandalf ja nicht zu hören. Dieser erzählte gerade, wie er Radagast kennen gelernt hatte.

  Boromir schien anscheinend versucht, ein wenig sozial zu sein, und er löste Ronald, der zunehmend verzweifelter wirkte, ab. „Also, wenn Sie wirklich vorhaben, Herr Tolkien“, sagte er, „mich bei Parth Gallen sterben zu lassen, dann bitte ich um eine Gehaltserhöhung.“

  „Stimmt“, pflichtete Frodo ihm bei. „Und ich muss dieses kitschige Schmuckstück“ – er hielt den Ring hoch – „vernichten, und das ist ja auch nicht ganz ohne. Also gilt wohl auch für mich dasselbe.“

  Fleißiges Nicken von Seiten der anderen Hobbits.

  Ronald sah recht desorientiert in die Runde – um es gelinde auszudrücken.

  „Ich bin ein Königssohn, und in meiner Milde habe ich solches nicht nötig“, sagte Legolas und sah recht eitel dabei aus.

  Grundgütiger, da war mir ja die Variante von Jackson wesentlich lieber! Aber er hatte recht, sein Vater, der Waldelbenkönig Thranduil, war stinkreich.

_Vielleicht sollte ich bei Gelegenheit schauen, dass ich nach Mittelerde komme, und mich ein wenig bereichern. Nicht, dass Sie jetzt denken, ich hätte es nötig, nein, einfach nur zum Zeitvertreib. Ich würd’s ja auch nicht für mich behalten. Oder vielleicht doch? Thranduil könnte doch sicherlich den Verlust von ein bisschen Gold und ein paar Edelsteinen vertragen …_ _Wär’ ’ne Variante. Da könnte man sicherlich eine Menge von kaufen. Da gibt’s ein paar Bücher, die mich interessieren. Aber das wäre unmoralisch, und eigentlich bin ich viel zu ehrlich für so etwas. Und wenn ich sage, ich spiele Robin Hood? Nein, Diebstahl bleibt Diebstahl. Ach, ich hatte Ethik zu gerne gemacht! Verdammt!_

  Gimli verdrehte gekonnt die Augen.

  Gandalf schien gar nicht zu merken, dass ihm niemand zuhörte und man schon längst über etwas Anderes redete.

  Und Ronald, ja Ronald, der sah mittlerweile mehr als nur abgrundtief verzweifelt aus, und man sah ihm seine Gedanken deutlich an: „Was für Idioten! Zu Anfang waren die ganz anders – und vor allem nerven- und vermögensschonender!“ Er raufte sich die Haare und ergriff die Flucht.

 

* Wow, Tolkien war echt revolutionär! Gartenzwerge, wie abgefahren ist das denn?!

** He, man sieht nicht alle Tage einen waschechten Elben. Kleinwüchsige Menschen (= Zwerge) gibt’s zuhauf, gefräßige Fünfjährige ebenso (hier muss irgendwo ein Nest sein…) und Uri-Geller-Abklatsche erst recht. Aber ein Elb? Mir ist nichts bekannt. Wenn Meldungen darüber bekannt werden, mögen sie bitte bei mir eingehen.

*** Liebe Redakteure diverser hochintellektueller Damenzeitschriften, hier könnte ihr Name stehen!

**** Die Russen nennen Wodka ja nicht umsonst „Wässerchen“.

***** Jedoch ist dies nur die zensierte Variante. Würde ich sämtliche Schimpfwörter und Beleidigungen auflisten, hätte dieser Text keine Jugendfreigabe mehr.

**Author's Note:**

> Es war mein erster oder zweiter Versuch, eine Parodie zu schreiben, und dazu endete es auch noch in einer, für die mir die Familie Tolkien wahrscheinlich einen Lynchmob auf den Hals hetzen würde. Es tut mir leid! Aber der Vollständigkeit halber poste ich ihn trotzdem wieder. Was ich damals nicht wusste: Elben haben keine spitzen Ohren. Das ist, wenn man so will, eine urban legend, die erst nach Tolkien aufkam.


End file.
